Leaked Press Packet
On November 27, 2012, gaming news and information website IGN published a series of images that had been "leaked" to it by an anonymous third-party. Later that day, gaming news and information website Kotaku revealed that it had also received a similar set of materials about a month earlier, but had decided not to publish it due to concerns about authenticity. Following confirmation from Bungie that the images were authentic, both sites published the information that they had received. Immediately thereafter, Bungie also posted a short news story on its front page implying that the leaked materials were authentic and also displaying a new piece of concept art (see image, right). Text of the Press Packet The leaked materials included a brief summary of the Destiny storyline and universe. The text of those materials is below: What Is Destiny? :One of the most ambitious games ever created, Destiny features a rich universe populated with colorful characters and fantastic worlds that are grounded in our solar system. :Destiny aspires to be defined not just as a ground-breaking video game, but as an epic entertainment property. The ambition is to create a universe that is as deep, tangible, and relatable as that of the Star Wars franchise. :Centered around adventure and fun, the game is designed to be highly social while also allowing for open exploration. What Is the Story? :Our story begins seven hundred years from now in the Last City on Earth, in a Solar System littered with the ruins of man’s Golden Age. :A massive, mysterious alien ship hangs overhead like a second Moon. No one knows where it came from or what it’s here for, but only that it’s our protector. :Meanwhile, strange, alien monsters creep in from the edge of the universe, determined to take Earth and the Last City. :We are young ‘knights’ tasked with defending the remains of humanity, discovering the source of these monsters and – eventually – overcoming it. What Are the Values? :Adventure. An exciting trek through the universe, filled with mystery and action. :Camaraderie. Social at its core, Destiny offers a world to explore with friends, both old and new. :Hope. Evil looms and dangers are everywhere, but you fundamentally believe that good will prevail. :Fun. It's fun and accessible to all, and always filled with friends. :Discovery. Your journey is grounded in our world, but always full of amazing things to do and discover. Concept Images The leaked materials included a number of concept images as well. It is important to note that except for the concept image published by Bungie (above), these images are preliminary draft mock-ups only and none of these images are confirmed to have been created by Bungie. In fact, a number of images have already been confirmed to be lifted from websites like DeviantArt and modified to suit the purposes of this draft press packet. destiny 10.jpg destiny 12.jpg destiny 13.jpg|(confirmed mock-up created from preexisting and unrelated artwork) destiny 23.jpg|(confirmed mock-up created from preexisting and unrelated artwork) destiny 32.jpg Destiny-35jpg-489af9.jpg destiny 41.jpg destiny 51.jpg|(confirmed mock-up created from preexisting and unrelated artwork) destiny 61.jpg|(confirmed mock-up created from preexisting and unrelated artwork) destiny 71.jpg destiny 81.jpg|(confirmed mock-up created from preexisting and unrelated artwork) destiny 91.jpg|(confirmed mock-up created from preexisting and unrelated artwork) Category:News Announcements Events